


Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms

by Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei



Series: Alternative Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Season 3 Finale, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bittersweet Ending, Body Horror, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Heavy Angst, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Mention of drug consumption, Mention of torture, Multi, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Season 3 Spoilers, Tags May Change, Underage Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Warnings May Change, this is a bumpy ride, this is the first part of the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei/pseuds/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei
Summary: Tensions are rising.Hawkmoth is in possession of the miraculous box, Master Fu and Chloe have disappeared and Ladybug is acting strange.Adrien is worried about a lot of things. But right now the bags under the eyes of a certain girl with pigtails is what bothers him the most.But will he make things better or worse?Alternative Season 3 Finale | Cross-posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alternative Miraculous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536098
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms is a work I cross-posted here from Tumblr (raccdog.tumblr.com). Follow me there if you want to be updated more quickly or for more miraculous ladybug content.

“Hey Adrien,” Alya called. “Do you know what’s wrong with Marinette?” The blond turned to look at the brunette, then to the blue eyed girl, who was hunched over her notebook, furiously writing down something on it.

“I don’t know,” Adrien confessed. “Why wouldn’t she be ok? Is something wrong?”

Alya only shook her head. Of course the most oblivious boy in the school hadn’t noticed. “She’s just been acting weird,” she explained. “Doesn’t really talk to me, or her parents, or anyone for that matter,” Alya sighed. “She spends all her time on her phone or writing in her notebook. We’re just worried about her. She looks like a walking zombie.”

He watched the aforementioned girl once again and she indeed had dark bags under her eyes, her skin paler than normal. How had he not noticed? Ok, he knew why. Ever since he and Kagami had gotten closer after ice-cream he had been daydreaming and spacing out more than usual, not really paying attention to his surroundings. And maybe he was being petty by ignoring some of his superhero responsibilities too, not having gone to patrol yet, but he couldn’t feel bad about it right now. He was tired and honestly, he wanted to savor the rare good mood that Kagami had set in him.

That, however, didn’t stop the slight nab of guilt that hit his stomach. Marinette was his friend too, and he had been ignoring her, even if it hadn’t been on purpose.

He crossed the courtyard in no time thanks to his long legs, determined to talk to her.

Marinette seemed to sense him, which shocked him a little as he was trying to walk as silently as possible, similarly to his alter-ego.

She closed the notebook just as he sat on the bench next to her, sparking in him that strike of curiosity that often got him in trouble. Why did she not want him to see it? So curious.

“Hey Marinette!” He smiled brightly.

“Hey,” she answered flatly, not looking at him directly. That made him frown a little. Maybe she was angry at him? But he hadn’t done anything to make her mad right? They had barely interacted at all since the last time she hung out with him and Kagami.

“What were you writing? You looked so concentrated.”

“Nothing. Just… some design concepts,” she said courtly, shifting away slightly. But Adrien only leaned closer.

“Really? You are so creative and talented Marinette!” Adrien complimented. “Can I see?”

“No.”

Suddenly everything went quiet around them, both too deep inside their own bubble of awkwardness.

Adrien was gaping at her, shocked to the core. She had never spoken to him that way before. Not even during the gum incident. He couldn’t say he appreciated it. His own pent up annoyance flaring a little until he pushed it back down again. She was obviously moody. She just needed a friend who could be patient.

“Come on ‘Nette just a peek-” he tried again, only to be cut off mid-sentence. “No Adrien, you can’t look.” She stated, not even looking up at him. Maybe any other day that would’ve been it, he would have been crushed to be talked to that way by a precious friend, but the feelings he had been bottling inside him surged forward without restraint. He had been worried sick ever since Chloé’s disappearance. Restless because of Kagami and frustrated with a certain polka-dotted superheroine -<strike>and since the tone Marinette had used had sounded a lot like the one Ladybug used whenever she wanted to be condescending, it hadn’t helped at all.-</strike>

“Well that wasn’t very nice,” he couldn’t help but mutter passive-aggressively, his emotions boiling and ready to burst from within him, barely kept in check.

Adrien watched - with a bit of satisfaction- as she whipped her head to finally look at him in the eyes, a strange look he didn’t recognize on her face.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” he ventured. “You were a bit rude.”

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“What the fuck is your problem?” She actually growled. Ah, that was the emotion he couldn’t quite place on her features: Rage.

“My problem? You are the one growling like an animal and snapping at anyone who approaches you!” He huffed indignantly.

Her face contorted in an ugly gesture before spitting out her comeback. “You are the one who got into my personal space and wanted to peep into my private journal!”

“I was just trying to check up on you!” He exclaimed exasperated. “You are worrying everyone so I thought I could sit with you and havd some friendly interaction, you know, like friends do?”

Marinette flinched for a second but was soon her ragey self again.

With a trembling sigh she got up, ready to leave, but Adrien blocked her path before she could go anywhere else.

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere.”

“We were in the middle of talking.”

“Well, now we’re done talking,” she gritted her teeth.

“No we are not!”

“Yes we are!”

“Now you’re just being stubborn,” Adrien spat, the conversation and attitudes so jarringly familiar that he was a bit scared.

“I’m the stubborn one?” She cried. “Let me go.”

“Not until we talk this out,” he countered.

“I need to go,” she hissed, inching closer.

“I’m not letting you get away until you tell me what’s bothering you so much that you start acting like this, Marinette,” Adrien said angrily. “This is not like you, I’m honestly kind of disappointed.”

Only then he noticed that Marinette was trembling. So hard that she seemed to vibrate. Half of him felt guilty that he had pushed her so far that she had started crying, but the other part of him felt relieved that maybe she would bawl her worries away in his shoulder and they would reconcile as the best of friends after it. He was about to suggest she lean onto him when he noticed the look on her face.

Oh, she wasn’t crying.

She was **seething**.

A part of him wanted to hide away from her murderous gaze while the other, more Chat Noir one wanted to one up her and scream, kick and possibly fight her.

But before he could decide between the two a clouded fog covered her eyes as she relaxed her body completly, her face and posture now completely neutral.

He had to blink several times in order to not suffer from emotional whiplash. What the fuck was that? What had happened just now?

Before he could ask, she whispered in a barely audible voice.

“Adrien, move.” Her tone sent shivers down his spine. His heart rate shooting up in fear. “Before I do something we both regret.”

Paralyzed on the spot, he didn’t stop her this time as she walked around him. Her cold ire burnt hotter than the sun, blazing at his consciousness, regret and guilt etching themselves in his heart.

And maybe if he hadn’t been so stunned by her change of demeanor he’d seen her limp and sway almost imperceptibly as she walked away.


	2. Meditation? What a joke!

Chat Noir grumbled as he vaulted from rooftop to rooftop. Of course the day he chose to begin patrolling again was the day Ladybug decided not to do so.  
Cursing his bad luck, he landed to catch his breath. He had been moving non-stop for two hours now with no results. At least it had helped clear his head. Being Chat Noir always did.  
He was still irked from the argument he’d had this afternoon with Marinette. He glanced towards the bakery with a shake of his head. He still felt so bad for the way he had snapped at her, but he couldn’t deny that it was somewhat deserved. She had been quite crude towards him too. Alya had alreafy lectured him afterwards but had still agreed. Apparently Marinette was acting snippy towards everyone, including Alya. The two girls had already gone through an argument of their own before today.

  
He was dragged out of his thoughts thanks to the door of the bakery opening, a familiar figure stepping outside. Luka? What was he doing there?

A sudden thought hit him like lightning.

Luka was with Marinette. He probably had spent all evening with her, in her room.

He felt himself bristle, the previously forgotten anger surging through him once again. Maybe Marinette was just fine. She probably didn’t need his or anyone’s help for that matter. She had her precious loving boyfriend Luka after all.

With a weird sensation gnawing at him he leaped, landing on the rooftop behind her terrace silently and ready to question her. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He needed answers.

“What are you doing here Chat Noir?” A voice asked that sent him jumping in fear with a very manly shriek. He looked down at Marinette, who was sitting in her lounge chair on the balcony instead of inside her room like he had expected.

“You scared me half to death Princess!” He exclaimed chuckling, moving down to balance himself on the balcony’s railings.

“Answer my question Chat Noir,” she insisted, not even opening her eyes.  
Not being acknowledged was something Chat Noir despised, but he tried to keep his boiling rage down and hidden. His alter-ego wasn’t supposed to be angry at her since they hadn’t argued beforehand.

“What, can’t a superhero check on the citizens of his city?” He asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “Especially on his favorite royal ones?”

“I’m not in the mood,” she responded curtly, making him flinch.

“I can see that,” he whispered.

“Sorry for trying to do something nice.”

“I’m just… very busy right now Chat,” she sighed, shoulders slumping forward.

“Busy?” He frowned. “You don’t look that busy to me.” He saw the way her eyebrow twitched.

“I was… meditating.”

“Meditating? Seriously?” He snorted bitterly. “If you want me gone you just have to say so Princess, don’t make up excuses for my sake.”

Marinette whisper-hissed something that sounded a lot like ‘for fuck’s sake’ and stood up. Her eyes finally opening. For the first time since he arrived he noticed how bad she looked. Her eyes were red and puffy, the bags under them etched deep in her skin. Her hair was disheveled and clumsily tied in a ponytail. Her lips looked dry and chapped, and now that he thought about it her voice had been croaky and rough, like she had been…

Crying.

She had been crying.

With a gulp he brought his gaze down to stare at the floor, shame replacing the anger. He had probably intruded at a bad time and had not realized it, instead choosing his own pent up pettiness and throwing it at her face.

“I think you should go.” He heard her whisper. His eyes snapped to hers instantly, meeting her gaze. She looked so tired.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“Chat it’s time for you to go.”

“But-”

“Go away Chat Noir!” She snapped. “Now!”

He kept their gazes locked for a couple more seconds before he decided to extend his baton and leap away.

He had fucked up so badly. Twice.

He had hurt Marinette so much today he could barely handle it.

As the wind rushed around him he couldn’t help but mentally beat himself up for his own pettiness and stupidity. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve him treating her like this. Not as Chat Noir or as Adrien.

He wanted to go back, apologize for everything and hug her so tightly all her worries and misery would get choked and wither away.

He wanted to hold her, console her and for her to beat him up for being such an idiot. But he couldn’t do that now. It was too late.

Why did he always fuck things up? Why was he cursed with such bad luck? He had only wanted answers and instead he had gotten angry over something silly and made her miserable.

With a final turn to watch the bakery as she reentered her room, he went home.


	3. Rooftop Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course there had to be an akuma today, at this hour, just as he’d been in the middle of a date with Kagami.  
Fuck Hawkmoth. That was the only thing Chat Noir was able to chant inside his head.

Fuck Hawkmoth. That was the only thing Chat Noir was able to chant inside his head. It was late in the evening and the sun had already come down, the Parisian lights having lit up hours ago.

Of course there had to be an akuma today, at this hour, just as he’d been in the middle of a date with Kagami. Well, not exactly a date date. Sure he found Kagami attractive -<strike>not becau</strike><strike>se of her similarities with Ladybug, he didn’t have a type</strike>,- and wanted to spend more time with her. But he couldn’t bring himself to do datey stuff like kissing or embracing each other. He wasn’t ready. He was sure he’d get into it as time went on. That’s how it was for everyone right? They started dating and then developed feelings. At least that’s what he hoped for.

The date was probably ruined by now anyways, having had to ditch Kagami in the cinema’s cafe after the alarm had went off.

A flash of red in the corner of his eyes caught his attention, making his heart do somersault inside his chest. He hated how much power she hold over him. He hated how his emotions did pirouettes because of her. He hated his own traitorous heart the most. For he was trying, really trying hard to move on, but it seemed fruitless every time, a piece of him seemed like it would always belong to her.

He landed on a rooftop, facing the Louvre Museum’s plaza, where the akumatized villain seemed to be causing chaos. Ladybug landed next to him five seconds later.

“Hey Bug-” He bit his tongue. “Hey Ladybug,” he corrected himself. He had to constantly remind himself that pet names weren’t appropriate anymore.

“Hey Chat,” she answered softly. He turned to look at her in concern. Ladybug didn’t use that tone of voice normally. Her mask covered most of her face, but he could still make out the exhaustion in her eyes and pale cheeks.

“You ok Ladybug?” He questioned worriedly. “I’m fine Chat I’ve just been…busy.” She said dismissively. He couldn’t help but frown. He knew his lad- Ladybug like the palm of his hand. She was hiding something and not confiding in him, once again. Ladybug keeping secrets, what a surprise. So shocking. The thought came to him involuntarily, so quickly and full of bitterness he couldn’t stop himself. He needed a break. This week’s events had affected his humor too much. He shook his head, trying to dispel some of the sour mood he found himself in. He knew it was petty of him to think that way. Ladybug wasn’t at fault here, even if he’d like if she’d rely more on him.

Another crash and more screams made both heroes focus in the akumatized victim again.

“Ready to kick some akuma butt Ladybug?” He smiled, hoping that his voice sounded more cheery than he felt. A loud boom as he went to stand up made him loose his balance, almost toppling over the side of the roof. He looked at Ladybug once again. She was pulling a weird face.

“I think we’ll need help for this fight.” She admitted.

“But who, Master Fu is MIA and he’s supposed to have the miraculous!”

“Not all of them,” Ladybug started running in the opposite direction. “Distract the akuma Chat, I’ll get help!”

“If it isn’t Dragon-girl!” Chat Noir called when he saw Ryuko landing behind Ladybug. He dodged a shot from the akuma and back-flipped until he was next to the other two superheroines “So what do we do now?” He asked, twirling his baton to repel another shot directed towards them.

“You two try to get closer and keep the akuma distracted,” Ladybug announced. “I’ll call my Lucky Charm from afar and then just follow my lead,” she commanded, zipping away with her yo-yo. Chat turned to see Ryuko, her eyes in complete focus. He had to contain a chuckle. Kagami was always so serious. He did felt bad for ditching her before, he’ll have to apologize. “Looks like it’s just us now Firecracker,” he joked, jumping to the side to evade an attack. Kagami whirled to look at him, surprise and shock written on her face. Shit, he had called her with a nickname. “Don’t call me that ever again,” she growled, narrowly dodging another beam. He couldn’t do it anymore. She was just so much fun to tease. “Sure thing Firecracker,” he smirked, looking at her directly.

“Chat look out!” Then suddenly everything was bright.

* * *

“What were you thinking you dumb cat!” Ladybug cried, dropping beside him, akuma purified and the Miraculous Cure performed. “What could possibly be so distracting that you don’t dodge a direct attack to the face?” She screeched, pulling lightly at her pigtails in rage.

He opened his mouth to defend himself but Ryuko spoke before he had the chance to say anything. “Apparently calling me Firecracker,” she growled, brows contorted in rage. Ladybug whipped her head around to look at the dragon hero. “He called you what now?” She asked incredulously. She then turned to glare at him, her eyes seething and grounding him against the concrete tiles on the floor.

“How can you be so irresponsible?” She reproached. “You could have been badly hurt! And for what? Just so you could flirt with someone?” She continued to berate him while pacing. “Also I’m pretty sure Ryuko doesn’t appreciate you calling her pet names just like I told you to stop before!” Chat Noir felt his own eye twitch at her, rage building quickly inside of him.

The heroes the noticed the growing crowd surrounding them. It wouldn’t be long before the press got here.

“Notre Dame in 5 minutes,” she growled to him before facing the other heroine. “Come on Ryuko, follow me,” she directed, whipping out her yo-yo as they both jumped away.

Chat Noir landed briskly on the church’s tower, his previous anger still flaring. When he saw the figure of Ladybug touch down he marched towards her. The look on her face told him he probably should be careful, that he was treading dangerous waters, but at that point he couldn’t care less. The pent up frustrations from the week too much for a hot-headed teenager to handle. He stopped in front of her, so close he could feel her ragged breath on his face as he towered over her. He could tell she was angry too, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. He was angry too.

“What were you thinking,” she started, not moving even as he stood so close. She wasn’t one to back away after all.

“What’s the matter Ladybug,” he sniped. “Jealous?” He saw with satisfaction as her nostrils opened and her eyes narrowed. “You know that’s not what I-”

“I can call her or any girl whatever I want!” He interrupted. “No you can’t if it’s gonna affect your concentration!” She exclaimed. She shoved a red-clad finger in his chest. “Besides, Ryuko already has someone she’s romantically involved with, you shouldn’t even-”

“Does she now,” He cut once again, knowing it drove her up the walls whenever he did so. “Why should I believe you? To me it seems like you are jealous and making things up,” He accused with snide. He was lying through his teeth, he knew. After all, the person Ryuko was involved with was himself. But he couldn’t help it. The satisfaction he found in causing her to react was too great. He knew he’ll probably feel guilty in a few hours after the rage haze had dissipated and he’ll cry himself to sleep but at this point in time he couldn’t think straight.

“I am not! Goddammit Chat I’ve told you time and time again to stop calling me nicknames-”

“Oh I’m stopping alright!” He sneered “I’m not calling you anything other than Ladybug ever again!” He chuckled humorlessly as he hissed right in her face. “You aren’t special anymore, _Ladybug_.”

He realized he may have acted too cruelly when he saw her flinch, stepping away from him as if he’d electrocuted her. The rapid movement made him catch a whiff of a strange smell coming from her, but he didn’t ponder on it too much as he looked directly at her. Her expression was unreadable and Chat Noir couldn’t decide if that was better or worse. He wanted to apologize but the stubborn pride inside him rebelled at the idea. The sensible part in him knew he had gone too far and wanted to rush to her side, retract what he’d said and hug her.

He didn’t have time to choose on what to do, because she turned around and neared the edge, ready to go, yo-yo in her hand.

“Get some rest, minou,” was the only thing she said, softly, before she zoomed away, leaving him alone on the tower’s roof, her voice weighing as heavily as his heart felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
For anyone who might be a little bit lost:  
Don't worry! Everything will get eventually explained. Chat Noir/Adrien might seem a little OC in these first chapters, but that's because we're dealing with a very different alternative love-eater plot that makes him this way.  
He's stressed due to Master Fu's and Chloe's disappearance. The argument with Marinette left him confused and frustrated (he's never fought with any of his friends before) and he's lowkey (highkey) jealous of Luka without undestanding why while exploring a new relationship with a Kagami, a girl he likes and wants to impress and not disappoint, which is nerve-wracking in its own.   
He's going through a lot and he's a young teen boy, but he's still baby, and will be when things turn for the better...if they do :)


End file.
